Useless Words
by Kage Ookami-Oni
Summary: Yullen Celebration Week 2011 Theme 14: Touch- Allen and Kanda are together, but not truly so. Yullen
1. Silence

Wow can't believe I finished this . It's sucky cause I just wrote it today and it hasn't been beta'd so I'll probably come fix it later .

Theme: Silence/Voiceless

Rating: T for Kanda's swearing :3

Summary: Kanda is sick of not being able to study with Lavi blasting his music, so he requests a roommate change.

"_Nice legs, Daisy dukes,  
>Makes a man go whoo-whoo<br>That's the way they all come through  
>Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo<br>Low-cut, see-through shirts That make you whoo-whoo  
>That's the way she come through<br>Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo"_

Kanda felt his eye twitch and his hand instinctually reach for Mugen. Unfortunately it had been confiscated a few days ago when he used it to chop up a few computers who were giving him grief. Kanda's anger grew and he turned to glare at the cause of all his troubles.

Whipping his red hair back and forth and attempting (and failing) to hit the notes of the song was his roommate Lavi. He had disregarded his normal black eye patch for a heavily decorated green and gold one. He stood in a ridiculous pose and was using a hair brush as a microphone. His hand made a move to turn the volume up but was stopped when it was hit with a well aimed chopstick.

"What the hell Yu?" Lavi turned a quivering eye on Kanda.

"Turn that shit off and don't call me that Idiot Rabbit," Kanda grunted. Lavi blinked a few times and then got a devious grin on his face. He turned sideways, pointed to his ear, and practically yelled.

"What's that? I can't hear you over this awesome music!" Lavi's grin grew wider and Kanda's grip on the textbook in his lap tightened. Kanda swore that as soon as he got Mugen back he would destroy Lavi and his precious surround sound system.

"Idiot Rabbit, I know you can fucking hear me." Kanda reached for the second chopstick and deftly threw it Lavi's eye. Lavi managed to dodge by diving for his bed and the chopstick hit the wall, clattering to the floor harmless. The red head, with no regard for his own safety, reached grabbed the remote and flipped the volume of the music up.

The horrible tune clawed its way into Kanda's head and snapped something deep within him. He abruptly stood up, gathered his study materials, and left the room. Kanda heard Lavi whisper to himself before turning the music up even more.

"Can't you take a joke Yu?"

**XxXxX**

Kanda rubbed his temples and stared at the textbook in front of him. He couldn't stand the library. It was supposed to be a quiet area to study, but it seemed like everyone was whispering to their neighbors behind their books. The librarian never seemed to notice. He was always hidden behind a pile of scrolls and old documents, only coming out when the mutterings of the students became too close to a normal volume.

Kanda wanted to tell every other person in the library to 'shut up', but that would just get _him _in trouble. He tried to ignore the small snippets of gossip flying about. Contrary to his excellent concentration whispers of who liked who and such still sneaked into his brain. He was just about to snap when a shadow fell over his books.

"Hey Kanda!" He looked up to see Lenalee sliding into the seat next to him. "Why are you here? I thought you hated the library?"

"I do hate the library." Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "Lavi is listening to his moronic music way too fucking loud."

"He's done that before… what do you normally do?"

"Threaten him with Mugen." A soft laugh escaped Lenalee as she shook her head.

"You should just request a room change." Kanda turned to glare at her.

"I can do that?" She laughed a little harder and nodded.

"Of course, they aren't always approved but I think you have a valid reason. And since my brother is the dean I can always pull a few strings."

"Che." Kanda started to gather his things and caught Lenalee glancing at him when he got up. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To go request a roommate change," Kanda replied over his shoulder. Lenalee hopped out of chair.

"Already?" Kanda didn't bother with answering her. He simply walked out of the library, huffing as he went through its doors.

He looked down the hallway on either side of him. 'What would be the easiest route to the office?' he thought to himself. Kanda turned right and started walking down the empty hall. After what he guessed was a half hour he finally arrived at the main office.

"Fucking school is too fucking large," Kanda grumbled. He slid into the office and wondered whether he should just go to Komui's office. One of the secretaries saw him looking about and waved him over. Kanda walked over and stared at the person behind the desk. He had frizzy brown hair and giant glasses. To Kanda it seemed like the person was more of a student than a member of the staff.

"Are you Yu Kanda?" the secretary asked hesitantly.

"Che, yes."

"I was… asked to inform you that you will not be able to retrieve Mugen early even if you make threats." When he was finished speaking the secretary gulped.

"That's not what I'm here for," Kanda deadpanned. The guy behind the desk blinked and visually perked up.

"Then how can I help you?" He now had a huge smile plastered on his face. Kanda found that a tic was starting to form on his.

"I'd like to request a room change." The worker blinked a little more and sat back in his chair.

"I'm sorry. I'm not authorized to fill such a request. I could get you an appointment with Mr. Lee though." Kanda tched and walked away from the desk. "Uhh Mr. Kanda…" The navy haired teen was maneuvering around the desks and towards the private office in the back of the room. "Where are you going?"

Kanda pushed open the door. "Komui, I want a room change."

Lenalee's eccentric brother looked up from his "paperwork". Which were really photos of Lenalee in various outfits. Seeing Kanda Komui leapt up and swept the pictures from his desk. He attempted to straighten himself up but didn't do a very good job of it. His hair was flying every which way and his glasses were crooked upon his nose. He reached up and pushed them further up his nose, still crooked. Kanda sighed and gave the room a short look through.

"What was that Kanda?"

"I want to switch rooms." Komui tilted his head.

"What's wrong with rooming with Lavi?"

"He's annoying and doesn't allow me to fucking study."

"Oh Kanda you should watch your mouth, remember I am the dean." The purple-haired man wore a smile comparable to a cat's. Kanda walked up to the desk separating them and leaned his hands on it. His face was about an inch away from Komui's.

"Don't give me that shit. I want a room change and you're going to give me one." Komui started sweating and licked his lips.

"Well… umm could you please provide a few more details?" Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"That idiotic rabbit plays his crap music so loud you can't hear yourself think in a room on the opposite side of the dorm."

"And why does this bother you." Kanda knew Komui was aware of how much he was aggravating him. And so he wondered why the fuck he was continuing with this.

"I can't focus on my studies."

"There!" Komui hopped up again away from Kanda. "That is what I was looking for! I'll set up for a room change as soon as possible!" Kanda's frown turned deeper.

"What the fuck?"

"If I'm questioned why I gave you a room change I need a valid reason why~ Just cause your roommate is annoying does not go over very well with authorities."

"Authorities? Why would the-" Komui flapped his arms around and made to put his hand on Kanda's mouth. Though he stopped himself before he did. The two guys stared at each other for a few seconds before Komui recomposed himself.

"Nothing Kanda, nothing. Anyway I will get you a room change as quick as possible." Kanda raised one of his eyebrows.

"And how soon will this be?"

Komui leaned down and rummaged around in the drawers of his desk. "It will likely take a week to process all the paperwork. And then we have to notify your new roommate and move you in." Komui looked up to find himself staring down the blade of Mugen. He loudly gulped. "Where did you find that?"

"You left it lying around in your office and made me mad, idiot. That is too much time. I need a room change _now_."

"Eh, eh I guess the day is still young." Komui placed his enlarged eyes back on the papers in his desk. He reached down and pulled out a thin black binder. "These are the people who are currently roommate less and open. I think the best match for you…" Komui paused and flipped through the binder. "Yes, that would be Allen Walker. He's a straight A student so I doubt he'll bother you while you're studying."

Kanda retracted Mugen from Komui's vicinity and sheathed it. "Sounds fine to me. When can I move in?"

"Well… just let me notify Allen and see what's convenient for him." Kanda snorted.

"And the paperwork?" Komui eyed Mugen and shivered.

"We can do that later."

"Good. I'm going to pack then." Kanda went to leave but then turned back. "And I'm taking Mugen." Then he really did leaving, a smirk hinting on his lips.

XxXxX

Kanda frowned as he came up to his door. He was able to hear Lavi's music from the stairs and now, closer, it pounded on his ears.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

I'm sexy and I know it

Lavi looked up in surprise as Kanda entered their dorm room. "I thought you would have been gone all day!" he yelled over the sound of his stereo. Kanda bared his teeth in annoyance and decided to just walk by instead of answer.

The navy haired teen flipped open one of his drawers and started taking his clothes out and piling them on his bed. His eyes flicked about the room and he tried to think of what else he needed. He had his clothes, Mugen… he pulled his suitcase from under his bed and threw his clothes in it. Afterwards he went into the bathroom and grabbed his things, later stuffing them into his suitcase.

"Oi, Yu! Why are you packing?" Lavi yelled as he came rushing into the room. Kanda looked pointedly between him and the stereo and thumbed Mugen. Lavi pierced his lips together and crept over to his stereo. With a quick motion he pressed the power button and the infernal music stopped.

"I can't study with the volume you have your fucking music at. So I'm moving."

"Moving?" Lavi's jaw dropped and he simply stared at Kanda.

"Yeah moving, idiot rabbit. I'm getting a new roommate and room." Kanda suddenly felt something latch onto his leg. He looked down to find Lavi sobbing into his pants leg. "What the fuck!"

"Don't leave me Yu! I promise I'll change!"

"Get the fuck off me!" Kanda growled and kicked Lavi away. The red head crashed into his bed and smiled lopsidedly at his soon to be ex-roommate.

"So are you replacing me with?" Kanda shook his head and went back to shoving his stuff back into the suitcase.

"Some kid named Allen Walker." He heard a loud gasp and turned back just to check the idiot wasn't choking himself. Instead of that wonderful image he saw Lavi gaping at him. "What?"

"Allen Walker… he's the local freak!" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well he has this disfigured arm and no one knows how it happened. He's also very and I mean _very _good at poker and supposedly has a lot of debt following him around! He has violent mood swings too! Though he is smart and pretty cute."

Kanda sighed before saying "I don't care as long as he doesn't stop me from studying." This shut Lavi up and allowed Kanda to finish his packing.

XxXxX

Kanda looked up at his new dorm building. It looked exactly like his old one- same brick, same window style, same wooden doors. He only hoped that it didn't have the same bad luck with roommates.

The navy-haired teen saw Komui stick his head out of the door and beckon to him. He walked up the steps and into the dorm. Standing next to Komui was a boy who Kanda guessed was his knew roommate. He had white hair and silver eyes, one of which featured an abnormal red scar. Kanda couldn't help but think that Lavi was right about him being cute, though he carefully slid that thought to the back of his mind.

"As you have probably guessed this is your new roommate! Kanda this is Allen, Allen this is Kanda!" Komui grinned while he spoke but was edging towards the door the whole time.

Allen timidly extended his hand toward Kanda. "It's nice to meet you." Kanda stared at his hand for a second, which was covered in a glove, before taking it.

"Che." They separated their hands and simply stared at each other.

"Well I'll show you to our room." Allen said and then he turned and led Kanda off. Leaving Komui just standing there smiling.

"I know this is a good decision."

XxXxX

Kanda followed Allen into his new dorm room. It was laid out the same way as his old one but this was so much cleaner. And searching about Kanda couldn't see anything that even remotely resembled a stereo.

"That's your bed." Kanda turned to see Allen pointing at one of the beds. He walked over to it and dropped his suitcase on it. He then placed Mugen beside the bed. "Is that a sword?" Kanda blinked and glanced at his new roommate.

"Technically it's a katana."

Allen nodded and said, "It looks like it's a beautiful weapon." Kanda stared at Allen for a moment then grunted and turned back to his suitcase.

After getting his work from it he sat down and started working. The lovely peace of silence pressed upon his ears. When he looked at his roommate Allen was totally absorbed in the book he was reading. And Kanda thought to himself, 'he might be considered a freak, but he doesn't seem like one. Plus he's so quiet. So screw Lavi, let's see how this goes.'

'Maybe I will enjoy it here."

I'll rewrite this later when I have time v.v and I'll likely use a later theme to continue the story~ Hope that everyone who read this enjoyed it *bows*


	2. Requiem

Ahh~ another theme done! And I'd like to thank all of my reviewers/favouriters/alerters, just seeing them all put me in a great mood. n.n

Theme: Requiem

Rating: K+

Warning: character death

Summary: The final battle is over and Kanda has died protecting Allen. When Allen never was able to tell him how he feels how will he react?

xxxxxxxx

It's over, Allen knew this was true in his heart. It felt odd to think that way. But there was the body of the Earl, no longer leaking blood from the fatal wound in his chest. Allen hardened his grip on his sword. He wondered why it didn't disappear. The Earl was dead, there was no more need for the Innocence. Ignoring those thoughts and thankful that he still had his arm Allen returned it to its rightful spot and deactivated.

Allen let his grey eyes slide over the battlefield. The blood of Akuma and bodies of finders, exorcists, and Noah alike littered and stained the ground. His eyesight blurred as he tried to focus on certain bodies. He threw out the idea of trying to identify them. Instead he started walking, hoping he was heading in the direction of the Ark entrance.

He wanted to cry, the bodies stared at him, like they were blaming him for their death. So many comrades he'd never be able to speak to again. Sure he knew that not everyone would be able to survive. But seeing all the dead… he couldn't help but feel emotional. Feeling emotional… Allen's heart nearly stopped. Did he….?

"No," Allen told himself and sped up his pace. He looked up and caught a glance of red. Allen angled himself to walk in the direction of the glimpse.

He came upon a scene that caused him both great happiness and great sorrow. Lenalee and Lavi were alive. He was gripping her tightly to himself despite how obviously he was seriously hurt. Allen could tell that they had finally admitted their feelings towards each other. They were lucky they could share their love. This thought caused tears to spring to his eyes again.

Lavi looked up and caught Allen's gaze. But before he could speak Allen ran. He no longer cared where he was heading. Allen thought he heard Lavi and Lenalee yell after him but he ignored it. He kept running, the bloodstained land became a red and brown blur.

Then he saw it. Its black hair fanned about and coated in blood. Its cold hands still gripped around Mugen. The corpse of Yu Kanda. The tears finally came. Allen had no way of stopping them and he didn't wish to either. He felt his knees hit the ground but didn't truly register the movement. Allen went to grasp Kanda's hand but stopped short. It didn't feel right. Lavi and Lenalee got their embrace, but Allen could not take his.

"I never told you what I needed to… Why was I such an idiot. Why couldn't I see that it needed to be said!"

Through his tears Allen looked at the body of the one he had loved. He looked so peaceful. But he hadn't been that way in what must have been the last moments of his life.

_Allen threw his blade up just in time to stop The Earl from slicing him in half. He stared into his enemy's yellow eyes and pushed Crown Clown forward. The Earl resisted for a few seconds, then all of a sudden he jerked back causing Allen to stumble slightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of purple and then navy._

_Turning Allen saw Kanda standing there facing off against Tyki. The Noah had an exasperated look on his face. Kanda whipped his head about and glared at the white haired teen behind him._

"_What the hell are you thinking beansprout! This Noah almost killed you!" He made a swipe with Mugen which made Tyki leap back. He stared at Allen for a moment longer… as if he wanted to say something. But instead he charged his opponent._

That determined face of Kanda's was the last Allen had seen of him. Well… at least the last of him when he was alive. Allen stepped up to his feet and turned away from the body. He didn't want to see it, didn't want to think about what he wasn't able to do.

A long, low note rang out in his head and a gate to the arc appeared in the air. Allen stumbled towards it and allowed its light to engulf him.

XxXxX

Allen walked slowly through the white walled streets of the arc. It was so cold, but he found himself fond of that. He glanced around, searching for the door that led to the Musician's Room. After he found it and let himself in he just stood in the entrance of the room. Across from him he could see the Musician's shadow in the mirror. Though this no longer bothered him, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Eventually Allen made his way to the piano and sat down. He gently placed his fingers on the keys. For some reason Allen felt afraid. He wasn't sure he really wanted to play. The picture of Kanda's dead body appeared in his head. And one of Allen's fingers pressed down.

The sharp high note that rang out cut through Allen's thoughts. He slid his hands farther down the black and white. Black and white… Kanda and himself… he hit another key then started playing.

This song had no sheet music, it simply poured from Allen's digits as he thought about Kanda.

He could remember the first time he saw him. Navy black hair streaming behind him as he leaped into battle. Though it had been a battle with him… so they hadn't exactly started off on the right foot. And they seemed to annoy each other at every single possible moment. But the times they worked together… they were unstoppable.

And it was really Kanda's ability to annoy him that drew Allen to him. Not one person before him could do that. Sure he could be annoyed, especially by Cross, but this annoyance was different. It went deeper and stirred true anger. It was something Allen was totally unused to feeling and he kind of liked it. So as time went on he sought that feeling, which helped the supposed animosity between the two exorcists.

Allen let out a small laugh that blended in with the music as he thought of all the times Kanda and he had bickered. They had done so even if they were in the middle of a mission. It was like a ritual that had to be fulfilled. The sound of their weapons clashing- they rang. They rang a greeting to each other as if they were old friends.

Somewhere in all this fighting Allen fell in love. As he thought about this a fluttery melody danced from his fingers and piano. He came to enjoy his fights with Kanda not just for the reason they stirred true emotion in him. They allowed him to watch Kanda. And get closer to him than Allen ever expected to be able to.

Allen slammed his hands down on the keys and shrill, harsh notes interrupted his song. Why hadn't he told Kanda how he felt? He had had so many opportunities to do so. All those duo missions they had to go on. Any one of them he could have admitted what he felt. Also any of the times they sparred and ended up lying there. Slowly recovering, just being there together…

The tears falling from Allen's eyes increased. They plopped down on the piano keys as he continued to play. His music, this song of his love, settled into the air around him, resonating. It traveled through the arc and out into the world through its many gates.

Back on what was once a battlefield two exorcists looked up as they heard the haunting melody. They were standing hand and hand crying over the body of one of their comrades.

"Lavi I feel so guilty, we're sad. But imagine what Allen is feeling right now."

"We can't, we have no way of doing so."

They moved their gazes back to the body in front of them. They had never known Kanda to look so peaceful. Lenalee stepped forward to touch her friend's body but was pulled back by Lavi.

"Not even Allen touched him." Lenalee nodded and turned away.

"At least he'll be able to hear Allen's song."

XxXxX

Allen lost himself of thoughts of his beloved. He could remember every detail of their missions together- from their first to Mater to their last. A simple mission to retrieve a piece of Innocence. It for once, unlike all of his other missions, had gone smoothly. They went in and got the Innocence. Very little Akuma activity, the two exorcists had a nice evening at a local inn. Another lost opportunity for admittance- a low note resounded.

He should have taken the peace as an omen. A cluster of dark sounds came forth from the piano. The battle for the end started a week from that day. Such a wasted opportunity.

By now the tears had stopped. Allen's fingers were slowing down. They traveled through the lower note keys for a while longer before moving to higher notes. Allen looked at the keys closely, though he continued to play. His eyes slid down the piano face. Then they latched onto both a black and a white key sitting next to each other.

Allen's left hand hovered over those two keys while his right still played. Something about them mesmerized him. His right hand started to slow. As soon as it stopped playing his left pressed down on those two keys. They rang through the air filling up Allen's head.

He slowly rose from the piano bench and turned to the door. Step by step he got closer to it. With the two notes still playing in his head Allen opened the door. A bright light shone from the opening. Allen's lips twisted into a small smile.

"I love you Kanda."

Then into the light he stepped.

xxxxxxxx

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted my story once again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ^^


	3. Starlight

So this one is pretty short, but I like it all the same :3

Theme: Starlight

Rating: K+

Warnings: romance between two males :3

Summary: The night sky is so beautiful, but what does Allen really see when he looks at it?

Oh and since I forgot it in the past two chapters:

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man (which belongs to wonderful Hoshino-sensei) or the songs Starstrukk by 3OH!3 and Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO~

xxxxxx

"The sky is amber."

Kanda looked down from the sky above to the boy sitting in his lap. His grey eyes were trained on the night sky. Kanda ruffled the hair of his younger lover.

"That's cause of pollution." Allen sighed and leaned farther into Kanda's chest.

"I know… but…"

Kanda tilted Allen's head back so he could look into his eyes.

"But what?"

"I miss the black skies of the country." The sadness in Allen's voice made Kanda frown.

"The amber sky looks nice though."

"That may be but… I miss the black." Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"What is it with you and the colour black? It's your favourite colour, you wear it all the time, and you're obsessed with the fact my hair is almost black. Now you speak of missing a black sky. Why is that colour so important to you?"

Allen turned around on Kanda's lap and stared into the older teens eyes. It was if he was searching for something. Kanda guessed that he had found whatever he was looking for because he sat back down. After a moment Allen reached back and tugged Kanda's arms around him.

"Black is nothingness. Black is the final nothingness." Kanda eyed the head of white below him.

"Do you find the nothingness appealing." A small chuckle emanated from Allen.

"I have always been fascinated with nothingness. Back when I was a kid, when I had no one for all had abandoned me, I abandoned myself. I gave myself up to the nothingness of the mind. And I was at peace. I could feel no emotions for anything, not myself or others. But I was at peace. That nothingness kept me alive."

"Then Mana came." Allen nodded.

"Yes then Mana came into my life and I forgot about the nothingness for a while. Until he died and left a giant hole in my heart. Then I sought the nothingness once more. I wanted it to numb the pain I felt, perhaps even fill the hole. It was a stupid wish but… I wished it all the same."

"And what happened when you met me and the others?"

"I didn't forget about the nothingness, it had been with me for way too long. But I stopped wanting to be a constant in my life."

"How do you feel about it now?"

"Like I said before: I'm fascinated by it." Allen tilted his head back and stared at the sky once more. "I want to know what the ultimate nothingness feels like, since I tasted the small bit you can have when you're alive."

Kanda somewhat violently grabbed Allen's shoulders and leaned into his ear.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of suicide," he hissed. Allen jerked and looked at Kanda.

"Of course not! I simply wonder what will happen after my death. And I wonder if it will be anything like the nothingness peace I felt as a child. But I am in no particular rush to find out."

Kanda snorted, "Che, good." He leaned back on his hands and let the beansprout curl up on his lap comfortably. They simply lay there for a while. Then an idea came to Kanda's mind.

"If you see the black night sky as the nothingness, what are the stars?" Allen looked back at him with a look of confusion. Kanda's mouth turned downward as he thought of a way to explain. "You said the black is the nothingness so the night sky that you miss is the nothingness. What about the stars, the white that is in that black, in the nothingness?"

"Uhh…" Allen dug his fingers into the ground below him as he tried to think of an answer. "I guess they would be the light, the something. That which cuts through the nothingness. For me it would be Mana, Lenalee, Lavi, Tyki, and Rhode." Allen stopped here which made Kanda crease his eyebrows. Allen twisted in his lap and looked him the eyes as he had done before. "But my most important star is you Kanda."

A smirk spread across Kanda's face. He leaned forward and captured the lips of his beloved with his.

xxxxxxxx

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter despite its short length~ *bows*


	4. Shadow

This wasn't my first idea for this theme, but I liked how this turned out ^^ Now if anyone knows the proper term for the person who is shadowed (school-wise meaning) and would be thankful if you told me~ Oh and I based the school schedule and layout on a high school in my area.

Theme: Shadow

Rating: K

Warning: kinda OOC Kanda

Summary: Allen has just moved and needs to shadow someone at a local school. What will happen when this person turns out to be Kanda?

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man~

xxxxxxxxx

Allen yawned and clinked at the sunlight trying to creep through the tinted windows of his guardian's car. It was bad enough that he was so tired from the jet lag. But this school… did it really have to start so early? And he wasn't even really attending classes. Just following around one of the students so he could see if he actually liked the school.

Allen rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was going to decide to not go. He only had two other options. One being going to the other school in the area, which was crappy and creeped him out. The other being homeschool. Allen glanced over at his new guardian.

He had long, red hair springing down and out from his head. Half of his face was covered by this weird mask and it was hard to see his eyes due to his glasses reflecting what light the windows actually let in. And finally the smells of both alcohol and cigarettes emanated from his person. Allen had a feeling in his gut that spending all of his time with this man would cause him to go crazy. So homeschooling was out.

'How far away is this school?' Allen grumbled in his head. He was sure that they had been in this car for at least a half hour. Though he had no way of telling since the clock in the vehicle was broken and he had no phone or watch. He squinted out the windows and tried to catch the names of the streets they passed. But he had no luck. A sigh escaped his lips. Allen highly doubted that being driven to school was going to be a regular occurance. So his way back to the house today was going to be quite the adventure he bet.

"Brat we're almost there." Allen started slightly from both the sudden speaking of guardian and the fact he had referred to him as "brat". He recovered himself and turned to answer.

"Thank you for driving me to the school." His guardian let out a snort.

"Well don't expect it to happen too often." Allen squeezed his eyes shut and said in his mind. 'And there's the confirmation.' A sudden jolt of the car made Allen look back over at his guardian. The red head smirked at his charge and spoke again. "I did say we were almost there. Now get out." To emphasize his statement Cross unlocked Allen's door and made it pop open. He then proceeded to kick Allen out and throw his bag after him. The door slammed shut leaving Allen sitting on the sidewalk dazed. As he stared after the car he had just been deployed out of he wondered how Cross had opened and closed the door.

Shaking his head Allen decided that he probably didn't want to know. He turned to face the building he was lying in front of. It was simple, grey, and had its name, Black Order Highschool, in block letters above the entrance.

A girl suddenly appeared before him. She had large brght eyes and had her green-black eyes tied up in two pigtails. A small smile was stuck on her lips.

"Are you Allen Walker?" Allen blinked , surprised this girl knew his name. Was she the person he was following tpday? Allen then realized the position he was in. He quickly hopped to his feet and stuck out his hand.

"I am he, and you are?"

"Lenalee Lee," the girl said as she shook his hand.

"Are you're the one I'm going to be following?"

"No I'm just picking you up." Lenalee started walking to the school and becjoned for Alledn to follow. "And the actual term is shadowing." Allen fell into step behind Lenalee.

"Ir you're not the person I'm… shadowing then why are you coming to pick me up? Shouldn't?" Allen was interrupted by a small laugh coming from Lenalee.

"My brother is the principal of this school and he doesn't exactly trust your shadower to actually make sure you're with him." This statement made Allen freeze in his tracks.

"Uhh…" Lenalee looked over her shoulder and her smile grew.

"Don't worry, he's a great guy but my brother simply doesn't trust him. Though you probably should avoid making him angry."

"Your brother or my shadower?" But when he asked that Lenalee ducked through the front doors and he had to quickly follow her. She started walking trhough the halls taking what seemed to be just random turns. He must have had a confused look on his face when she glanced back at him for she made to comfort him once again.

"This school isn't as confusing as it seems. Once you get used to it it's really easy to navigate." Allen just nodded in response. Suddenly Lenalee stopped in front of a simple door. "Now this is the office, in which is my brother's room. I'll leave you off there."

Lenalee opened the door and walked in to a chorus of "hellos" and "good mornings". "Hello everyone!" she called out. Lenalee led Allen over to a corner where there was a large brown door. She opened it, leaned in, and said "Good morning, brother!"

Allen suddenly lost sight of Lenalee as she was taken into a hug by what seemed to be a white lab coat with purple hair and a white beret. Lenalee separated from this lab coat after a moment and turned to Allen.

"Allen this is my brother, Komui Lee." Allen bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lee." A laugh burst from Lenalee's brother.

"Please just call me Komui!~ And the person you are shadowing is in my office so darling sister if you would excuse us?"

"Alright, see ya later Allen." He waved good-bye as she walked away. Then he followed Komui into the office.

Standing there, right in front of the desk was the most interesting person. Allen could tell right away that it was a male but he had beautiful, long, black hair. He also had piercing navy eyes that captured Allen's as soon as he walked into the room.

"Now Allen this is the one you are going to be shadowing today, Yu Kanda. And Kanda this is Allen your shadow for a day." Allen walked forward to shake Kanda's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Y-"

"Call me Kanda," he interrupted. Allen blinked.

"Alright, nice to meet you Kanda." The black-haired teen stared at his hand for a second then walked past him.

"Come on, we have to get to homeroom." Allen's eyes widened at the demonstration of rudeness but followed after him none the less.

XxXxX

Allen looked around Kanda's homeroom. It was filled with students yelling and throwing random objects. And then there was Kanda, just sitting there. Occasionally Allen was sure he saw one of his eyes twitch but couldn't be sure.

The white haired teen was about to ask Kanda what the point of homeroom was when the tv flickered on. It showed the image of a waving American flag. The teacher looked up from the papers he was grading and called out to the class. "Come on, everyone up to say the pledge."

The students all stood from their chairs and Allen made a move to do the same. But was stopped by a hand gripped on his arm. A hand that belonged to Kanda.

"Don't bother doing this." Allen tilted his head and was going to ask why but the other students began chanting.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag of the…" Their voices droned and Allen felt that he couldn't focus on them for long. He looked at Kanda a second before asking his question.

"Why aren't you doing this?" Kanda glanced at Allen and tch'ed.

"These people are promising their loyalty to this country and frankly I don't what to be loyal to any country, least of all this one."

"Oh…"

"Where are you from?"

"England. Uhh, why?"

"Then you shouldn't have to do it either. And if anyone gives you crap about it, ignore them." Allen nodded.

"So how does the schedule work here?"

"Che, we have four classes a day, and two days of classes: A and B. The core classes, math, English, history, and science are taken on both A and B days while electives are usually taken every other day. And you're a and B days are the same for a semester, when you switch classes."

"Okay, sounds complicated."

"It's not." A bell rang out and every student in the room except Kanda grabbed their bags and dashed out of the room, he just sighed.

"Well it's time for first period."

XxXxX

Allen pulled an extra seat over to where Kanda was sitting alone. He explored the room he was in with his eyes. It had a multitude of math posters hanging about. Each featuring some type of geometric information.

Kanda had a piece of paper in front of him and was jotting down the problem that was written on the black board. Allen stared at this problem and gasped quietly.

"What was that for?" Kanda hissed. Allen leaned over to him and whispered.

"I've done this before, this math. I think it was a few years ago."

"So you're one of those geniuses who skip through whole levels of subjects?" Allen looked at Kanda questionally.

"No, I was just homeschooled so there really wasn't any curriculum."

"Che, so what would the answer be to that problem?" Kanda nodded in the direction of the board.

"Oh ummm…. x equals 5 and y equals 13." Allen turned to see Kanda staring at him. "What?"

"You did that in your head?" Allen nodded slowly. "Then maybe having you shadow me was a good idea." Kanda slid his notebook in front of Allen and pointed to a problem. "How would you do that?"

Over an hour later of helping Kanda with his math the bell rang once more. Allen looked at Kanda and asked, "What class to next?" Kanda stood up and started walking to the door, Allen close at his heels.

"Second period- history."

XxXxX

Allen clamped his mouth shut as he watched Kanda and his classmates assume testing position. 'What a lowsy day to shadow someone,' he thought. 'Shouldn't there be some type of planning to this?'

For the first sixty minutes of class Allen just sat there. At first he looked around the room to see if there was anything interesting. And there was, but not the type of interesting he was looking for. On all the walls hung what were shaped like medieval shields. The top of each sported a name and Allen looked all around for the one that said "Yu Kanda". Finally he found it.

It was simple, black background, his name in white, and a few pictures decorating it. Since it was on the other side of the room Allen had to strain to make them out. There was one of just Kanda and another of two small boys, one of which Allen guessed to be Kanda as well. Near the bottom were a few names of bands Allen half knew. But it was what up top, just beneath the name, that he found the most intriguing. In that spot there was a picture of a sword. Allen had to wonder why there would be a picture of a sword on what seemed like a project of self.

Once sixty minutes into the class the teacher clapped his hand and commanded all the students to put their pencils down and to pass their test forward. Once the teacher had all the tests in hand he said that the last ten minutes of class was the students free time. Allen decided to ask Kanda about the sword.

"Hey Kanda," he looked back at the sound of Allen's voice, "why do you have a sword on the paper shield?"

"Che, it's because I have a sword. And I'm not afraid to use it." And suddenly Allen knew it was Kanda Lenalee meant earlier.

"Ahh…" Though Allen wanted to know more, he kept his mouth quiet for it seemed like Kanda didn't want to talk. They spent the last few minutes of class in silence, listening to the students talk.

XxXxX

Allen was obediently trotting next to Kanda as they maneuvered through the halls. "So where are we going now?"

"Lunch." A few moments of silence pierced into their conversation before Kanda spoke again. "I'm going to warn you, those that "hang out" with me are not what you would consider normal. Though you have already Lenalee." Allen felt confused.

"Yeah and when I met her she seemed perfectly normal to me." Allen could swear he saw Kanda's eyes roll.

"Well she's not." They walked through a door jam as Kanda said this and they came into the cafeteria. Allen's eyes bugged out of his head.

"This is one big room."

"Yeah." Kanda led Allen over to the line, and once they had food, he made for an empty table. Allen looked around at the other seats.

"Do you sit alone?" Kanda shook his head.

"No, the people who eat with me simply aren't here yet. You'll know when they come." Allen couldn't help thinking that Kanda didn't sound too enthusiastic about it.

"OH YU!~"

"And there's one of the idiots." A blur of black, white, and red sped over to the table they were at. A boy about the same height as Kanda with blazing red hair and an eyepatch stood hovering behind Kanda.

"Yu~ who is this?" the red head asked pointing at Allen.

"Lavi, this is Kanda'a shadow Allen," the voice of Lenalee came from behind Allen. And he twisted his neck about to see her standing there.

"Why hello again Lenalee."

"Hi Allen," Lenalee greeted while sliding into a seat. "How has your day been?"

"Pretty good, though kind of boring. It's nothing like the homeschooling I'm used to."

"You were homeschooled?" The red head- Lavi asked from his seat next to Kanda across from Allen.

"Yeah, my… my past guardian travelled a lot and didn't want me to be grounded in a school so he taught me himself," Allen shrugged.

"He's really good at math." Lavi looked at Kanda as he spoke then turned back to Allen.

"That's awesome! I could really use your help if you're willing?" Allen smiled.

"Of course I'll help you. Do you have your work with you now?"

"Yeah but first I have to answer any questions you may have as payment." Allen blinked and looked around the table. Lenalee smiled at him and made a "go ahead" motion, while Kanda just stared back. Almost as if he was grumpy.

"Okay… umm… oh I know! I've been walking around this school for half a day and still have no idea how it is set up." Lavi smiled and nodded.

"That's a common problem for newcomers. It actually is really simple. There are two floors, three if you count the basement, and three wings. Each wing contains a different type of class. Wing 1 has math and science, Wing 2 the different humanities like history and English, and Wing 3 has the art classes. And around the school there are a few signs pointing to the different wings and saying what classes they hold."

"Okay… that makes it a little easier to understand. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome," as Lavi said this he slid his math homework towards Allen. "Now how about you help me with this?"

XxXxX

When lunch ended Allen bid good-bye to Lavi and Lenalee. He turned to Kanda and said, "They're not weird."

"You haven't known them for as long as I have." Kanda's voice sounded gruff, like he was upset about something. It also had a harsher tone than it had before.

Kanda took great strides down the hall and Allen sped after him to keep up.

XxXxX

For third period Allen watched Kanda learn "how to type properly". Allen was appalled at the system used for typing and the fact that this school seemed to think that there was only one proper way to do so.

After that, they attended a gym class for fourth block. Allen had to observe Kanda and the other males play some game named tag football. It looked like it required nothing more than brute strength and speed and Allen did not get the point of it all. But to him it seemed like Kanda was pretty good at it.

When the final bell rang the guys in the locker room burst out yelling and screaming.

"They're so excited to get out of school," Allen observed.

"They're idiots so they don't see the point of coming here," Kanda countered. "Now I'm going to take you to the office so you can say good-bye to Komui and so he knows your still with me. Then I'll take you to the front doors and we'll go our separate ways." Allen nodded in agreement to the plan and followed Kanda back to the office.

As they walked Allen started thinking about attending this school. It seemed so confusing and he wasn't sure he liked the idea of having eighty minutes of class each day. But the people seemed mostly nice especially, Allen looked over at the person he had shadowed all day. There was something about him. He seemed to have a hard exterior but… Allen had a feeling there was some softness inside him somewhere. Allen kind of wanted to try and find that softness.

They passed by the office and saw Komui standing in the doorway. They were about to come over when he smiled and waved them on. They continued on their way to the front door.

Once they were outside Kanda turned to Allen. "I'm going to leave now? Will you be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Okay," Kanda turned away for a second then switched to face Allen again. "Will I be seeing you around?"

Allen thought about that for a moment. Then he smiled and said "Yes."

Now he couldn't be sure but he thought he saw Kanda walk away with a small smirk on his face that could possibly pass for a smile. 'This year,' Allen thought, 'is likely to be fun.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope everyone liked this entry!~


	5. Fingertips

So here's another short, but (hopefully) sweet one~ Hope you enjoy!

Theme: Fingertips

Rating: K+ or T

Warning: a little swearing, OOCness, and a vaguely hinted at lemon.

Summary: Never once has Kanda held hands with Allen.

xxxxxxxxx

Allen blinked open his eyes. A large bump caused him to hit his head against the car window. He jolted into his seat and looked around wildly for a second.

"So you're finally up." Allen glanced to hisleft and yawned in response to his boyfriend's statement. "You're been sleeping for so long I thought I was going to have to kiss you awake," Kanda snorted.

"I was not asleep that long!" Allen yelled. Kanda rolled his eyes and tapped on the clock. Allen rubbed his eyes and squinted at it. The time was 5:26pm, the last time he was awake and aware of the time was 7:00am. "Oh dammit." Kanda chuckled and reached over to ruffle his white hair. "Keep your hands on the wheel!" He put his hand back on the steering wheel and che'd.

Allen looked over at Kanda. His eyes were trained on the road. The white teens eyes followed Kanda's line of focus and ended up looking at the steering wheel. On which Kanda's hands were placed. Kanda's hands…

Allen turned his gaze to his own hands. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Kanda's hand wrapped around his. A frown took over his place. For the entirety of their relationship Kanda had never held his hand.

He kissed him, snuggled with him, and they had even done the… the… it made Allen blush now just thinking about it. But not once did Kanda take Allen's hand in his. Not to comfort him, which he barely did in the first place. Not to simply be romantic. Never.

He had always thought that such an action was completely out of Kanda's normal behavior so he had never expected him to do it. But now… Allen was saddened by the lack of affection shown by his boyfriend.

Allen moved his hand towards Kanda's arm. When it was barely an inch away the navy haired teen looked sharply at him.

"What are you doing?" Allen froze and stared at his fingertips. Almost touching the skin of his boyfriend. He returned his arm back to his side and looked away from Kanda, out the window.

"Nothing."

XxXxX

After checking into their hotel for the night Allen and Kanda decided to go walk around the town. It was a relatively small community. And as they walked Allen saw a few couples besides themselves out. Each and every one of them were holding hands.

Allen made to take Kanda's hand in his, but said male turned suddenly and walked into a random diner. Allen stared at the spot where Kanda had been a second ago. He then sighed and followed him.

All through their meal Allen couldn't help but stare at Kanda's hands. They seemed to be able to do so many things. Point and gesture, punch someone, wield a sword, hold objects. Well objects that weren't Allen's own hands.

XxXxX

Allen became withdrawn throughout the meal, Kanda could see this. But he couldn't figure out why. He seemed to keep staring at his hands. Was there something wrong with them? Kanda lifted one of them to his face and examined it. Didn't seem like there was anything wrong.

"Hey Beansprout, what's got you so depressed?" Allen seemed to snap out of a reverie when he heard Kanda speak. Again Kanda noted that Allen was staring at his hands.

"Nothing."

XxXxX

Kanda carefully watched Allen as they walked back to the hotel room. His eyes were almost always on his hands. They would occasionally switch to his own, or even sometimes they turned their attention to those of another couple. Why would Allen be looking at another couple? Kanda noticed the look of longing found in Allen's eyes when he looked at other couple's hands. And how they were locked together…

Kanda blinked and stopped walking. He turned to stare at Allen. Could that be what was bothering him? It seemed to be it.

XxXxX

Allen was surprised by Kanda suddenly stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. He was even more surprised when Kanda started staring at him and a thoughtful look crossed his face. But he was the most surprised when Kanda pulled him into an alley for a kiss.

After a short, sweet kiss Kanda put his hands on Allen's shoulders. Allen's eyes started widening as the hands traveled down his arms. Allen could feel the calluses on the tips of Kanda's fingers. They were rough but so was Kanda. So Allen thought it fit him.

After a few seconds Kanda was gripping Allen's wrists. He looked into Allen's eyes as he took Allen's hands in his. He cupped them in between his and brushed his fingertips over Allen's.

"Your fingertips are so soft, perfect for a sweet, innocent piano player like you."


	6. Rebirth

So when I first saw the theme rebirth I had no idea~ but then I just had to use it to make our favourite couple into cats :3

Theme: Rebirth

Rating: K+

Warning: a little fighting

Summary: Allen is a stray stuck in a cage, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of cold and boredom.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man~

xxxxxxxxxxx

Allen pushed his muzzle against the front of his cage as a group of humans walked by. One, a child, came up and tickled his chin. Allen let out a happy purr. But the pleasure was soon taken away as the kid moved on to the next cage.

He wrapped his tail around his paws and stared forlornly at the wall opposite him. He wanted to leave this place. It was cold and always the same. AT least when he was out on the streets he could get warm and life had meaning. Now the steel around him stole his body heat and his boredom overpowered his mind.

Allen slumped down onto the bottom of the cage. He moved his tail so it covered his nose. His eyes blurred as he lost himself to old memories.

XxXxX

_Allen crept through a back alley. He knew he shouldn't he here. This place belonged to the worst clan of cats in the town. They were extremely protective of their territory and if they found anyone on their land they attacked. But Allen though that since this place was far from the heart that the guard would not be as heavy._

_He tried to stay within the shadows, but he never knew if he was really hidden. He knew that his fur made it easy to see him. It seemed to glow in the dark. And it must have been glowing at that time._

_"So what do we have here?" A large grey tabby sauntered from around the corner. He was followed by a black cat with white paws and a lithe tortoiseshell. The black cat threw back its head and laughed._

_"I'm surprised a runt like him decided to wander into our territory." He circled back so that Allen could not escape. "Plus with that white fur, he stands out like a thorned paw." The tortoiseshell was the next to take the taunting stick._

_"And look at that scar! He must have been beaten a whole lot for him to get that kind of injury to stick." The cat licked its lips and Allen saw his claws slide out. The tabby stepped forward and shoved his muzzle in Allen's._

_"You two have missed the number one sign of his weakness. Look at his paw." He waited a second for the other two cats to actually glance at the white cat's paw. "It's twisted and limp. He dared come into our territory sporting a lame paw!" The cat started laughing uncontrollably. His two cronies joined in._

_Allen took this as a possible chance to escape. He tried to slip between the tabby and the tortoiseshell. But they tabby slammed his paw down._

_"No, no little kitty." He allowed his claws to slide out and in and back out. "We are going to teach you a lesson now."_

_When he finished speaking the tabby slashed at Allen with his right paw. It caught his ear and an excruciating pain thundered into his face. A sharp pain traveled up his tail and Allen turned to see the black cat biting his tail._

_The tortoiseshell hopped on Allen's back and forced him into the ground. He fell, unable to breathe. He tried to scratch the tortoiseshell but his shoulders were being driven into the pavement. Allen continued to feel pain from his tail and hindquarters as the black cat shred them to pieces. The tabby stared Allen in the eyes._

_He lifted one of his paws and selected one claw. He placed it right above Allen's left eye. His claw dug down into Allen's flesh and blood streamed into his eye. The tabby traced his scar, which sent waves and waves of pain crashing into his head. Allen's scruff was soon ravaged by the cat on his back._

_When the tabby was done mutilating Allen's face he stepped back and waved for the other cats to do the same. They went to stand behind him and they surveyed their work. Allen felt that he had to be a bloody mess. He was wavering somewhere between wakefulness and unconsciousness. The tabby spat spitefully at Allen's face._

_"If I ever see you in our territory again I'm going to kill you." That was the last thing Allen heard before he fell into the blackness._

XxXxX

_Groggy Allen could barely comprehend his surroundings. He could feel that he was still lying on the pavement he had fell unconscious on. But there was something… Allen felt a small tightness around his neck. Then he felt hands wrapping around his frame. Hands… that meant humans…_

XxXxX

_Extreme brightness, which was all Allen could comprehend. Then he saw a flash and what looked like a claw descending towards him. He started squirming against restraints he just realized he had on. But he could not escape and the claw was getting closer…_

XxXxX

Just as he was getting to the worst part of how he came to be in this cage Allen was awoken. Every animal in the place was yowling their heads off. This usually happened during mealtimes, but by the tight feeling in his stomach Allen knew he hadn't been asleep that long. So then?

A loud creak split into the calls of the cats. A human, one of the ones who worked in this place, walked in carrying a cat. The cats in their cages raised their din.

Allen simply raised his head and stared at the cat. It had short, silky navy-black hair and cobalt eyes. The human carrying him was holding him like he was rabid. He walked up to the cage Allen was lying in.

"Hey Allen you're going to have a friend now. His name is Kanda." With that the human opened up the cage and put the other cat, Kanda, in. He smiled at the two of them, closed the cage door, and walked away.

The two cats looked at each other for a long time. Kanda snarled but still approached Allen, his nose ending up almost touching the white cat's. Allen, through some weird feeling perhaps curiosity, pushed his muzzle forward so that their noses met.

Allen felt a jolt travel through his body. Just like before he fell into old memories. But these memories were simple feelings, and much, much older.

XxXxX

_Allen felt pain slash through his chest but he ignored it. Because, for some reason he felt protected. Like no matter what he did he would be safe. Many other pains cut into his body but that feeling always stayed in his heart._

_He saw flashes of images half-seen. The most prominent one being a sight of a man. One with navy-black hair and cobalt eyes. Just like Kanda…_

XxXxX

Allen was suddenly brought back into the present. He was gazing right into Kanda's eyes. And in those eyes Allen saw a sweet emotion. He couldn't quite place it but… Allen had a feeling that Kanda had just experienced something quite similar to what he had. That feeling he felt in those memories, he felt it now. Just being near to Kanda.

Allen slid forward and snuggled into Kanda's side. He felt a tail, not his own, curl around him and a tongue glide over his ear.

And then Allen thought: 'Maybe it won't be so hard to get warm in here any longer.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So, that's it~ hoped everyone enjoyed! I'd like to again thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, and alerted! ^^


	7. Waterfall

Okay so here's another sucky chapter written on the fly . I wrote it all today and it has been quite the hectic day D: Anyway, I'd like to say I have no idea how a real onsen works so I just made up how mine does~

Theme: Waterfall

Rating: K

Warning: none

Summary: At the onsen where Kanda works Allen has become a new regular.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, though I wish I did~

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda pulled his hair back into its customary ponytail. He glanced around the locker room. There was no one else in the room, as was the usual when he was getting changed. Kanda smirked. Everyone was too intimidated by him to be in there with him.

He exited the locker room. As he walked away, Kanda could see a few of the other employees coming out of hiding a slipping into the room he had just left.

In the main room of the onsen where Kanda worked there was very little furniture. There was the desk to separate the workers from the customers and a few fake bamboo chairs around. When Kanda walked in there the room was empty.

Kanda stood behind the counter and sighed. He had to wonder whether it would be a busy or a slow day. He was hoping for the former. Otherwise he would have to deal with…

"Yu!~" Kanda felt a weight latch onto his back. He whipped his head around as well as his fist. The red head that had glomped him crumpled to the ground gripping his shoulder. "Yu~ why are you so cruel?"

"Idiotic Rabbit! Do not call me that!"

Lavi started laughing as he got up from the floor. "But it's your name." Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Kanda." Before Kanda and Lavi could start a fight, the bell rang that signaled the arrival of someone in the onsen.

The two employees turned their heads to see a lithe body teen walk in. He had white hair, grey eyes, and a striking red scar on his face. He was dressed in especially formal clothing. He looked around unsurely before hesitantly walking towards the counter.

Lavi leaned into Kanda's ear. "He's kinda cute, though he is overdressed."

The boy stood in front of the counter and bit his lip. Lavi made a move to help him, but Kanda pushed him back.

"How can I help you?" Kanda asked. The white haired boy opened his mouth and closed it a few times before answering.

"I… I'd like… to request a private bath." Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"That will be one hundred dollars an hour."

"That… that's fine." Lavi gave out a snort of disbelief. But the kid had such a serious look on his face that Kanda reached below the counter and pulled out the waiver forms.

"We need you to sign these. We are not responsible for you retaining any injuries while in our baths. There is a list of rules beside the door of every bath. Please read and adhere to them." The boy nodded and reached for the form.

Kanda watched him sign the form. When he was done he took it from him and signed his own name. He looked at his customer's signature then up at his customer.

"Well Allen please follow me." Kanda maneuvered around the counter and out a door opposite the entrance. Allen came right up behind them. Kanda led Allen past the community baths and around a corner to a long hallway. He walked up to the fifth door on the right.

"This will be your bathing room. Just inside is a bathroom to change in, beyond which is your bath. Remember to read and follow the rules and guidelines and simply come back to the main room when you are finished." Kanda watched Allen nod, then he bid his goodbyes. "I hope you have a relaxing time."

Kanda walked back down to the end of the hallway. He looked back and saw Allen enter the bath. Kanda, his job done, went back to the main desk.

XxXxX

A few hours later the door to the baths opened and Allen came out, hair dripping. Kanda looked up from the wooden counter and watched the white-haired boy. He came up to the counter and asked for how much he owed. Kanda did a quick calculation in his head.

"Four hundred." Allen rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a pile of bill which he handed to Kanda. Kanda counted and the amount was right. So he turned to Allen and bid him a good day. He watched the white haired teen walk out of the building with a small smile on his face that hadn't been there when he entered.

XxXxX

Allen soon became a regular costumer at the onsen. He usually came every day and stayed in the bath (always a private one) for about four hours. The same amount of time that he had his first day. And every time he came, Kanda was the one to serve him.

One particular day, after Kanda came back from showing Allen to his bath, Lavi decided to open his big mouth.

"I wonder how a kid like that can pay for such an expensive bath." Kanda glanced over at his co-worker.

"Who cares?"

Lavi huffed. "Well I guess it's good for business, but I still wonder."

"Che." Kanda, not wanting to deal with Lavi, turned to help the customer that had just entered. He requested a private bath and signed the waiver in long, curly handwriting that Kanda couldn't read. So he simple called the man "sir" and led him to his bath.

When he walked by the bath he had given to Allen earlier Kanda got a bad feeling in his gut. He ignored it until he had gotten his current customer to his bath. Then Kanda rushed back to Allen's. He stood at the door for a moment before pressing his ear against it.

He couldn't hear anything. For some reason this worried him greatly. Kanda curled his right hand into a fist and knocked on the door.

"Allen! How are you doing?" There was no answer, though Kanda thought he heard a muffled sob. The feeling in his gut got worse. He, with complete disregard for policy, burst into the bath. He was faced with quite a sight.

Allen was sitting under the waterfall, completely clothed. He was staring up, his eyes clouded. Kanda walked up as near to him as he could get and squatted down to his level.

"What are you doing?" Allen jolted and jerked his head to look at Kanda. His eyes were red and puffy and there were tears streaming down his face. A look of hesitance crossed his face but he seemed to get over it. For he flung himself forward and latch onto Kanda.

"I love this waterfall." Kanda sent a confused look down at the teen hugging him. And he asked himself why he didn't just push him off? Though it wasn't uncomfortable like when Lavi was hugging him.

"What?"

"It helps me forget. It makes me forget what my life is like now. It makes me forget the beatings I've had to endure. It makes me forget the things that I've seen, those that can never be unseen. It makes me forget… everything."

Kanda felt a sudden urge to pat the white haired boy on his head. And to his surprise he followed that urge. Allen seemed to take this as an invitation, for he buried his face in Kanda's chest and started sobbing. And Kanda let him.

This boy cried for who knows how long and the whole time Kanda held him. Allen eventually tried to go back under the waterfall and Kanda let him do so. But he kept his grip on Allen, continuing to hold him.

XxXxX

A while later, the two came out of the baths Kanda carrying a sleeping Allen. Lavi's eyes widened when he saw the two, but kept his mouth shut by a glare from Kanda. He took the teen in his arms to the workers locker room and dried him off the best he could.

Allen slowly blinked open his eyes and when he saw Kanda a blush spread across his face. He went to open his mouth and say something. But Kanda came up to him and shut it. He shook his head and offered Allen his hand. The white haired boy took it and they walked together, hand and hand, out of the onsen. Brought together by the waterfall of tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I'd like to say that this will probably be rewritten sometime~


	8. Mirrors and Reflections

Hmm, I really enjoyed thinking about this theme~ I hope you enjoy reading my work just as much. ^^

Theme: Mirror/Reflection

Rating/Warning: T, I guess, Kanda swears once.

Summary: Allen hates looking into mirrors. When Lavi forces him to look into one and something totally out of the ordinary happens will Allen finally realize his feelings for Kanda?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen gently sifted through the dust-coated box. A stack of moldy books and empty photo frames, at least that was all it seemed to be filled with. Sighing Allen let his eyes flutter upwards and his hands stop their movement. As his hands settled at the bottom of the box, Allen felt something odd. It was metal and shaped like the handle of a hairbrush. Allen could feel intricate designs moulded into the metal.

He wrapped his hand around the "handle" and pulled the item from the bottom of the box. It was a tad difficult at first but he eventually tugged it from the things above it. Allen's eyes widened. It was a mirror! But to his relief it was facing downward so he couldn't see his reflection. But despite this upon figuring out what the item was Allen let out a tiny squeal.

"I still don't understand why you're so afraid of mirrors," the voice of Lavi spoke from behind Allen. The white haired teen gritted his teeth.

"I'm not afraid, just not comfortable with my reflection." Allen heard Lavi sigh.

"That's just plain weird, you're such a cutie pie." Lavi let out a small chuckle. "I wonder what Kanda would think if he knew about your fear of mirrors."

Allen shot around, ready to curse Lavi out for even thinking about telling Kanda. But the words stuck in his throat. In front of him was the red head leaning on a giant ancient mirror a smirk dancing on his lips.

Allen's gaze was glued into those of his reflection. It was completely normal, at least to everyone else. But to Allen there was a horrid shadow smiling eerily at him as well as his own reflection. Though now the shadow wasn't smiling as large as it normally did.

It seemed to be uncomfortable, as if for once, it didn't belong with Allen's reflection. And it was because of this oddity that Allen was paying more attention to the shadow then his reflection. Which was slowly contorting itself into its own expression. It grinned while Allen was not doing so. It jerked its hand forward as if to reach out and grab Allen. And it actually did.

So Allen found himself being dragged into the mirror by his own reflection. He was not able to scream out as it had its hand over his mouth. And Lavi was laughing his butt off, not paying any attention to his surroundings. The shadow stared at the reflection and seemed to try and communicate, but to no avail.

Allen was sure that he was going to slam against the glass of the mirror, but instead he traveled through it into total darkness.

XxXxX

A cold hand on his cheek was the first thing Allen was aware of when he regained consciousness. He tried to open his eyes but at first it was too hard. So he just lied there trying to grasp his surroundings. He was sure he heard voices. But he couldn't make them out at first, then…

"Okay, I feel his pulse again." That was a girl's voice, Allen recognized it but…

"Thank god, now I can at least go calm down Kanda a little bit. I know he likes the beansprout but to get so worked up about him fainting." Allen was so surprised by this statement that he almost didn't hear the girl speak again.

"His heart stopped beating. What would you do if that happened to your boyfriend?" The boy didn't answer and Allen took the opportunity to try and open his eyes again. They blinked open and he comprehended both Lenalee and Lavi hovering over him.

They both looked down and saw his eyes open. They dove down and pulled him into a hug. As he was hugged he looked around and saw that he was in what looked like a bedroom.

"You don't know how worried we've been about you!" Lenalee sobbed. Lavi nodded in agreement and squeezed Allen closer for a second before letting go.

"I'm gonna go get Kanda." And with that he rushed out of the room.

Allen turned to Lenalee and cocked his head.

"What's this about Kanda liking me?" Lenalee blinked at him in surprise.

"Uhh, Allen, he's your boyfriend."

"What?" Allen stared at Lenalee as if she had lost her mind and tried to understand. He could see Lavi saying something like that, but him getting Lenalee to say it? Impossible. Lenalee's mouth dropped and her eyes grew sad.

"You must have hit your head when you fainted." She shook her head. "Kanda is not going to be happy about this."

"I'm not going to be happy about what?" Kanda growled from the entrance of the room. His eyes had a predatory look in them as he stared at Allen. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. Allen tried to struggle a bit, until he realized that being in Kanda's arms was actually comfortable.

"That Allen does not… does not remember being… together with you," Lenalee stuttered. Kanda shot her a sharp look then turned to the boy in his arms, his gaze softening on the way.

"Is this true?" Allen just nodded in response. Kanda frowned. "Then I'll just have to remind you." He took Allen's chin and kissed his lips. Allen tried to push him away, but Kanda held him firm.

After a few seconds Allen relaxed. He actually found that he enjoyed the kiss. But… this was Kanda for heaven's sakes! Kanda definitely didn't like him and he definitely didn't like Kanda… right? 'Then why are you enjoying this!' a small voice in Allen's mind yelled at him.

He was startled, where did that voice come from? And why was it egging him on?

Kanda finally separated from him and looked into his eyes.

"Did that jog your memory?" Allen shook his head in the nugatory. "Fuck, Allen why do you always have to get yourself hurt!" The white haired teen was speechless. Kanda was yelling at him for getting hurt, like he actually cared. And that thought brought a warm feeling to his gut. Why? 'You like Kanda.' That voice again. Allen tried to ignore it but it continued to repeat that phrase over and over again.

So over-protective yet such a sweet kiss… Allen tried to wrap his brain around this kind of image of Kanda. And he found that he quite liked it. Perhaps he wouldn't mind trying a relationship with the navy haired teen. He nervously leaned forward and captured Kanda's lips with his.

He could the surprise in Kanda's eyes, but he didn't break the kiss. He liked the feel of Kanda's lips on his. He closed his eyes to be able to perhaps feel this emotion better. But as soon as he closed his eyes he lost control of his body. It went limp and he fell backwards. He heard Kanda yell out before he heard no more.

XxXxX

A slap on his face woke Allen up. He was back in his work room and Lavi was standing over him hand poised for another slap. Kanda was no where to be seen.

"So I don't have to slap you again?" Lavi blinked down at Allen. He raised his eyebrow up at the red head.

"No you don't." Allen waited a few seconds before continuing, "Umm, where's Kanda?" Lavi looked at him in surprise.

"Uhh probably up front at the counter why?"

"I've got to go talk to him." Allen pushed Lavi away, got up, and rushed out of the room. He left two things in that room: Lavi there staring after him in confusion and a reflection. This reflection was of him, leaning on the edge of the mirror with a smug smile on his face.


	9. Lies

I'm done early~ how surprising.

Theme: Lies

Rating: T

Warning: kissing between males, Lavi, and OOCness

Pairings: Yullen ofc and a hint of Lucky~

Summary: Lying is something that Allen does as a simple instinct. How does Kanda feel about this?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you even study for it?" Lavi asked surprised. Allen had just told him he had failed his recent history exam. Allen shook his head.

"Not at all, I completely forgot I had an exam." Lavi sighed and laughed a bit.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to your schedule. What were you doing then?" Allen blinked at his friend and thought back to the days before the test. He _had_ been studying, none stop at that.

"I was reading and I composed a little piece." Lavi clapped.

"At least you weren't having fun with your boy toy." Allen heard a grunt from Kanda beside him. "And I want to hear that piece."

"That's fine, I'll play it for you later." The red head turned towards Kanda.

"So what were you doing while your beansprout was supposed to be studying?" Kanda shot Allen a look which shot the smaller teen's mind back in time again. In the middle of studying he realized he wasn't getting anywhere so he had asked his boyfriend to help him. Kanda had grumbled a bit but ended up doing so.

"I don't know, what am I supposed to do? Remember what I was doing every second of every day?"

"Oh Yu~ so uncaring. How jealous of the beansprout I am!~" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Tyki would love to hear that."

"Oh but he'll know I'm kidding~"

Allen looked at the stare down happening between his best friend and his boyfriend. He tugged on Kanda's sleeve and spoke. "Kanda, perhaps we should go." The navy haired teen looked down at him and nodded. Kanda stood up and dragged Allen away from the table they had been sitting at.

"Oh come on Yu! I meant it as a joke! It's not like you have anything to do anyway!" Lavi yelled after them. But they just kept walking. When they were almost at the exit of the library they were waved over to the checkout counter.

"Hello Lenalee," Allen greeted.

"Hey guys!"

"Che."

"So is there something you wanted Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"I was wondering how you did on that history exam?" Allen cracked a grin.

"I did great, almost a hundred percent." Lenalee leaned over the counter and took Allen's hands in hers.

"That's great! I know you were so worried about it and that you spent so much time preparing for it." Allen's grin grew wider.

"Thank you Lenalee." She nodded. Then she bit her lip.

"Would you like to go out after I'm done here? You know, as a small celebration? We could even invite Lavi."

The smile on the white haired teen's face fell. "I'm sorry, I have a lot of homework to do." Lenalee tilted her head.

"Your teacher gave you homework so soon after an exam?"

Allen nodded. "I'm afraid so, though only a tiny bit of it is history. It's mostly English and piano."

"Ahh, stupid teachers. They shouldn't give so much."

"Mhm, now we should get going."

"Yeah, I hope you get it all done." Lenalee waved to the couple as they walked out. Only Allen waved back.

Once they were out of the building Kanda roughly grabbed Allen's hand. The smaller teen was about to ask why, but a look from his elder shut him up. Kanda led Allen to the bus stop. They got there just in time to hop onto a bus.

They sat side by side in silence the whole way home. Allen stared out the window acutely aware of the tension hanging in between them. He wanted to ask Kanda what was wrong. But he just couldn't get the words past his throat.

When it was time for them to get off Kanda took Allen's hand again. He pulled his boyfriend up to the apartment building and refused to let go. Even as they went through the lobby, up the stairs, and stood outside their apartment where Kanda shoved his other hand into his pocket searching for the key.

Once they were in the apartment and Allen was sure Kanda had locked the door he tried to get away. But the navy haired teen simply tightened his grip. Allen had no idea why Kanda was holding onto him so tight.

Allen was completely startled when Kanda slammed his against the wall and kissed him straight on the lips. Allen felt Kanda's tongue press against his lips. With a shiver he let himself relax and Kanda's tongue intruded upon his mouth. It swirled around as if trying to taste every part of it. Then, as quickly as he had initiated the kiss, Kanda pulled away. Though he hovered an inch away staring deep into Allen's eyes.

"I have never understood how so many sour lies can slip through your lips and yet they still taste so sweet." Allen blinked.

"What?" Kanda's eyes grew extremely serious.

"Why do you lie so often?" Allen bit his lip and lowered his face so that his bangs shielded his eyes from Kanda's gaze.

"It is an instinct. A way of protecting myself." Allen heard Kanda sigh.

"That's not protecting yourself, that's digging your grave deeper. One day those two will find out about this habit and they'll leave you in that hole."

"Would you?"

"Maybe, if I ever catch you lying to me."

"You can tell when I'm lying?" Kanda reached forward and cupped Allen's cheek, forcing him to look up back at him.

"Of course." Allen's eyes took on a cynical look.

"How?"

"I know you too well, so it's easy to tell when you're lying. No matter how well you think you're covering it up I can always tell." Allen's face blushed a soft pink.

"Do you think Lavi and Lenalee can?"

"No, they're too dense and most of what they think they know about you is false." Allen leaned forward and put his head on Kanda's shoulder.

"Are you really okay with me lying to them?"

"I don't care, all I care about is if you lie to me." Allen whimpered a little and nodded.

"I don't think I ever will, no reason to."

"Good," Kanda growled. Allen looked up, surprised at the sudden change in the tenor of his voice. But before he could speak his lips were sealed with Kanda's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter~ ^^ See ya tomorrow~


	10. Last Stand

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Fen 3 who helped me come up with this plot. n.n

Theme: Last Stand

Rating: T

Warning: swearing, character death

Summary: Allen lives in a time in which homosexuality is punishable by death. And he has been accused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen bowed down to his commander. The man before him eyed the white haired teen. He had known Allen for all of the young boy's life, he had helped raise him. He had always been a dedicated little soldier and he didn't like the fate that had been set out in front of his charge.

Being forced into a trial would be scarring for anyone of his age. But being in a trial by being the accused and having a life threat hanging over your head was by far worse. And the accusation… it saddened the commander.

"Mana." The commander looked down at the boy in front of him. "Please, I know I will be convicted."

"What!" the commander interrupted. "You will not, they have no sure proof. You can get out of this if you play it right!" Allen lifted his head.

"But I do not wish to… 'play it right'. I am not ashamed of who I am or what I decided to do. I will make my stand and hope to see a change in my shadow."

Mana felt a coldness in his gut. What thoughts must be running through this boys head? How did he grow up to be so? Had he not done his best to keep him away from the type of world he was experiencing now?

"Now please Mana, send me off one last time." The commander pulled Allen from his bow and embraced him. He felt like crying but refused to do so in front of the boy he viewed as a son.

"You be careful, and always act in the way you see best fit." Allen nodded and broke away from the hug.

"That is why I am doing this." With that the white haired teen walked out of Mana's room for the last time.

XxXxX

Allen could feel the eyes of everyone in the court blazing at him. He could not understand why they thought he was such an abomination. He could easily pick out a few of them who were exactly like him. He was distracted from his thoughts by the banging of a gavel. The judge sneered at everyone in the room as he called their attention.

"Today we have come here to hear the trial of one Allen Walker, but before we begin I would like to introduce our great king!" The judge gestured to the door which burst open at that moment.

A frivolously dressed young man strolled in, followed by a number of servants. Allen narrowed his eyes at the king. This man was his first true opponent. Even if in the war most people believed him to be in he was his leader.

The king walked up to his thrown beside the judge. He sat down and the servants immediately began fanning him. He nodded to the judge to continue. The man cleared his throat before speaking again.

"As I was saying, we are here to witness the trial of Allen Walker. He is accused of the following: misconduct with another male and high treason against the king through relations with a member of the current opposing army. So Mr. Walker what will you be pleading during these proceedings?"

Allen lifted his chin and spoke. "I plead guilty to both charges." Quite a few gasps were heard around the court room. Mana had spoken the truth when he said they had very little substantial evidence. Many of the people attending had expected him to plead innocent.

"Very well Mr. Walker. I will now present the evidence collected against you." The judge reached his hand around his desk and gathered the papers around it. "We have multiple accounts given by your contemporaries that they have woken up to find you were not in your allotted bunk nor anywhere within the premises. We also have an eyewitness placing you in a deserted spot with another man becoming intimate with said other man."

Allen felt a blush try to take his cheeks; he could remember the nights he snuck out of the army camp to meet with his lover. Just thinking about someone spying on them at that time. Oh how mad his lover would be if he knew.

"Do you deny the legitimacy of these statements?"

"No I do not." Allen eyed the judge and stood up. "I do not deny that while campaigning I would sneak away from the encampment. I do not deny that the reason I did so was that so I could meet with my significant other. And this significant other is another male. One from the army we are currently at war with."

"Well then, jury-"

"Stop, I am not done speaking." The whole room's eyes were on Allen once more. "I would like to ask the king something." Everyone there yelled out, enraged. Allen heard a chorus of 'filthy bitch', 'has no right', and 'he deserves his sentence'. But to the surprise of the whole room the king spoke.

"Let him speak, I am curious as to what he has to say." The king put his focus on the white haired teen.

"I would like to know why you are so much against homosexuality." A dead silence took over the room. The king raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why it is unnatural. It is against how god designed us. He made both male and female so that we could procreate and be together. Being with one of the same sex is against His will." Allen sighed.

"Such a closed mind. Have you never noticed your dogs making advanced towards each other? Never seen the other animals do similar? Homosexuality _is_ a natural thing. It is just something that you don't understand. Hence you are afraid of it." Allen looked around the court room. "I know some of you are like me, but are too afraid of this suppressor to act. I guess I can understand that. But I would rather die being me, than live with a mask."

"You have already confessed have you not?" the judge asked. Allen nodded in response. "Then jury, what is your verdict?" He turned to the group of people sitting beside him. They all said "guilty". The judge nodded toward the guard and he walked forward and grabbed Allen.

He dragged the teen out of the courtroom and down the hall. All the way he thought of his lover. All of the touches they shared, all the kisses and soft words. And how pissed he would be when he heard the news.

The guard opened the door to a small room and threw Allen into the chair contained within. Each of the straps were placed around his limbs and tightened. The guard went over to a switch attached to the wall. He glanced at Allen once then flipped it.

The last thought on Allen's mind was 'I love you Kanda, I'm sorry.'


	11. Disguise

So this chapter acts as a companion piece to the last chapter Last Stand, from Kanda's view.

Theme: Disguise

Rating: T

Warning: swearing, character death

Summary: Kanda must find out what happened to Allen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda crept past the guards stationed outside the military encampment. He was surprised at how much they sucked at their job yet the enemy had never launched a successful night attack. Though from Allen's account of his army Kanda could surmise that they had no training for fighting when daylight ended.

The navy haired teen straightened up in the brush once he determined that he was far enough away from the camp. It had been a week since he had seen his lover. Allen supposedly had something important to do and could not come to see him. Kanda was annoyed that he had to wait that long.

After walking for a long time, Kanda came to a small clearing. On one side there was a makeshift hut constructed and the grass filling it was flattened. Kanda narrowed his eyes. Allen always got here first. He would always be sitting on the ground fiddling with a few strands of grass. And when Kanda would walk up he would jump up, embrace him, and scold him for being late. And Kanda always said that there was no way to tell the time, destroying the Beansprout's argument.

But now he was nowhere in sight. Kanda went to the middle of the clearing and sat down. He folded his legs and slowed his breathing. He figured he could meditate while he waited for his lover to come.

The time ticked by and there came a time when meditating could no longer stop Kanda from worrying. The sky was lightening, and there had been no sign of Allen the entire night. Allen had never missed one of their meetings before. So this worried Kanda greatly.

"But what can I do?" Kanda growled to himself. He tried to think of reasons why Allen would not come. He had been caught sneaking out, he had been forced to attend some military event, or he had been kidnapped by someone. None of those choices held positive notions. Then he came up with an idea as to how to find out what had happened to Allen.

XxXxX

Kanda peered through the dawn at Allen's camp. It was much larger, and fancier, than his. He was once more surprised that his army was holding its own against their enemy. But he shook that thought away, he needed to focus.

He waited until one soldier came marching past. When the soldier was immediately in front of him Kanda jumped. He whipped his sword, Mugen, from its sheathe and hit the soldier with its hilt. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

Kanda quickly undressed the unconscious soldier and reached for the rope looped around his belt. With this he tied the other man as tight as was possible. Kanda made a gag as well and put it on him. He surveyed his work. That man wouldn't be moving any time soon, but just as a precaution…

Kanda picked up the soldier and walked over to a trench he had slunk by a little while ago. He looked over the edge then through the soldier down. After making sure he was not visible Kanda went back over to the stuff he had taken.

He stripped and replaced his own clothing with the soldier's. Then he stuffed his belongings into the bag the soldier had been carrying. Kanda stared at Mugen for a while. He could not just leave it out in the forest. But what if someone analyzed it a little too closely. It was not a sword from this country, and anyone with knowledge of swords could tell that.

"But if I am discovered I will need to defend myself. And if the Beansprout is in trouble I will need a weapon so I can get him out of it."

So Kanda kept Mugen by his side. Though he attempted to make it as unnoticeable as possible. And onward he strolled in his disguise, right into the camp of the enemy.

XxXxX

He walked around the encampment, always on edge. He knew he should take the opportunity to gather a few secrets about the enemy, but he was preoccupied with Allen. And he did not really give a fuck about this war; he just wanted it to end.

Kanda stiffened as he saw a group of soldiers walk by him. But there was something… a feeling… telling him that he should follow them, so he did. He got close enough so that he could hear their conversation.

"I cannot believe they killed one of our best soldiers," one of them said.

"He was so young, and he was the foster child of the commander." This was the second soldier. This caught Kanda's attention, he was sure Allen had mentioned his commander had helped raise him. The third one snorted and seemed to grind his teeth.

"What are you two talking about? The kid committed the two worst crimes in the kingdom!" The first two soldiers stopped walking and stared at the third. "He engaged in inappropriate conduct with a member of the same sex! And one from the enemy army! Betraying the king in the process!"

This scared Kanda, it sounded like they were talking about Allen! But he turned his attention back to the three soldiers instead of dwelling on it.

"It was still wrong," said the first. He shook his head and walked away. The second followed quickly behind.

"He deserved it!" the third yelled at their retreating figures.

Kanda could not take it, he fled from the encampment. Allen had once said that the town was only a few minutes away to the East. So he headed in that direction.

XxXxX

The navy haired teen walked into the bustling town. He did not know what he was looking for, but he wandered around it searching. The crowd became more condensed the closer to the middle of town he got. And when he finally reached the town square he noticed a large mob gathered in the middle. He started weaving through it to see what they were looking at.

Kanda felt his stomach roll violently in his abdomen. Sitting upon a chair set on a stage was the preserved body of his lover Allen Walker.

Suddenly fighting broke out all around him. Kanda could hear yells and shouts. "He did not deserve that!" "He got what was coming to him!" "Good riddance to the whore!" "He was only following his heart!"

Kanda had to fight down the urge to kill everyone gathered there. They had no idea about Allen and yet they judged him. But he kept up his disguise and his face stayed neutral.

He gave a bow to the body of his lover and whispered a last farewell. "I am sorry Allen, I love you. I will avenge you."


	12. Pride

This was another hard theme. But I thought of this and said to myself: "Well this will be a nice contrast to the depressing chapters I've posted the last two days." Anyway I'd like to say I really don't know that much about lion behavior so nothing I wrote here is necassarily fact (though it might be).

Theme: Pride

Rating: T

Warning: a little swearing

Summary: Who knew Allen would be so interested in lions?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda unlocked the apartment door and walked in. He looked around in the darkness filling the rooms. There was only one small light shining, coming from what Kanda guessed was the living room. He walked around the corner and looked into the room.

There was Allen, sitting on the couch his eyes glued to the TV. Kanda moved his attention to the screen. There were animals moving across what looked like a great savannah. Upon closer inspection Kanda saw that the animals were lions.

He walked up behind the couch and glanced down at Allen. The white haired teen was staring at the screen, dead to the rest of the world. Kanda reached down and fluffed Allen's hair.

"What the fuck are you watching?" Allen jumped a little, and then looked up.

"Oh hey Kanda. I'm watching a documentary on lions. Wanna join me?"

Kanda shook his head. "In a second, why are you watching this? And why in the dark?"

"I was bored and it was the only thing on." A confused look overtook Allen's face and he gazed around the room. "Oh I didn't realize it had gotten dark. This documentary is actually really interesting." Kanda sighed and went over to the light switch. After switching it on he sat next to Allen on the couch.

The white haired teen turned to his older lover. "Did you know that it is the female lion that hunts?" Kanda eyed Allen but just nodded. "It's like the males are lazy. And the parallels that can be drawn between simple lion behavior and the human suppression of females are fascinating."

"And what are these fascinating parallels that your journalist mind has come up with?" Allen's face erupted into a smile and he swung himself over to sit on Kanda's lap. Kanda blinked in surprise and waited for Allen to speak.

"Well first of all the males are the dominant ones. Just like human males have viewed themselves in the past… and how some view themselves currently. Secondly it is the females that are dealing with the domestic issues: preparation of food and caring for the offspring." Allen paused and looked at Kanda expectantly.

"Sounds good so far Beansprout. But I see a flaw in your reasoning."

"Which is what?" Allen asked surprised.

"In human society the males are the ones to gather the food and the females cook it. In lion… society, the females actually go out and gather the food." Allen nodded and squished his face into a look of deep thought.

"Umm, well technically since lions eat their meat raw the only preparation needed is to kill… well not necessarily kill, but take down the prey so that everyone can eat." Allen looked pointedly at Kanda.

"Fine, you shot down that argument. Now continue with your parallels."

The younger teen nodded. "At this time the whole male dominance angle crops up because the male lion that is the leader is the one to eat first. And with humans the head male, usually the father, sits at the head of the table. Both acts are establishing their dominance. Oh and that also brings up another parallel. The fact that the top male is always the father of the rest except for his mate or mates or special cases."

Kanda nodded and motioned for his lover to go on.

"And I guess my final point would be the raising of the children. Female lions are the one to take care of the cubs. They are the ones to give them their education. And the males do play with the offspring but not very often. And in human society the mother was the one expected to take care of the children. And since the father was mostly at work he didn't spend as much time with the child as the mother."

"Is that it?" Allen frowned.

"Yes that's it. Why is there something wrong with it?" Kanda shook his head.

"Not at all, I think it's a good idea." The smile reappeared on Allen's face.

"I think I'm gonna go type that up now, maybe I could publish it next Sunday." Allen paused then spoke once more, "I forgot, I love how the group of lions is called a pride." With that Allen made a move to get up. But Kanda grabbed his lover and made him stay. Allen gave the navy haired teen a confused look.

"You can type it up later." Allen tipped his head to the side.

"Why can't I do it now?"

Kanda pulled his Beansprout closer to him and kissed him full on the lips. A bright blush collected on Allen's cheeks. Breaking the kiss Kanda whispered, "That's why." Then he returned his lips to Allen's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed/favourited/alerted. ^^


	13. Doors And Keys

I can't believe that after this there is only one more day of Yullen Celebration Weeks 2011~ Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^^

Theme: Doors And Keys

Rating: T

Warnings: swearing and an extremely vague reference to a lime/lemon

Summary: When Allen is captured by the Noah Kanda is forced to pass a series of tests to save him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kanda!" The teen being yelled for swung around to face his door. Hanging off the hinge was Lenalee, she was huffing and puffing. If Kanda's emotions weren't locked up in a little box in his mind he would have been worried by the look on her face. As it was he was only annoyed she had intruded in his room.

"What do you want?" Kanda growled. Lenalee tried to catch her breath but it was a useless effort. So she just blurted her answer out.

"Allen's been captured by the Noah!" Something stirred deep within Kanda, but he ignored its movement.

"What's your point?"

"All the other exorcists are out on missions! And I'm scheduled to leave for one today. You're the only one that can go save him."

"Che, why do I have to waste my time? It's the Beansprout's fault for being captured. He should save himself, the martyring fool."

"Kanda!" He looked Lenalee in the eye and she hesitated in her yelling. But she eventually continued. "You have to go save Allen! That's an order from Komui!" Kanda glared at her and huffed.

"Fine I'll go save the Beansprout's ass." The small something moved again, this time it was harder for Kanda to ignore but he did so anyway. He slid off his bed and grabbed Mugen, fastening it to his belt he strolled past Lenalee.

"Save him, save the one important to you," Lenalee whispered to him as he passed. Kanda shot her a look and then she said louder, "Komui is in his office." With that she walked away.

XxXxX

Kanda entered Komui's office and stared at the usually eccentric man. Now he had an extremely somber look on his face.

"Hello Kanda."

"Che. Where do I have to go to save the Beansprout?"

"Well Kanda, the thing is… Allen was captured in Germany but he's not there anymore."

"Am I going to have to go searching for him?"

"No, we know where he is. It's just…" Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Just what?"

"The Noah has sent us a message that they're holding him in Spain."

"The Noah? Sounds like it's a trap." Komui nodded.

"It most likely is. That's why we're sending you. Allen and you are our most powerful exorcists besides the generals."

"Lenalee said it's because I'm the only available exorcist," Kanda drawled.

"Well there's that, but we're happy that it's you that's available."

Kanda shook his head and tched. "Just get on with the mission details."

"Well like I said we know he's in Spain. The rest you can find out on the way. We have a gondola already set up for you."

Kanda blinked at Komui and grabbed the envelope from his desk. Then he turned and left the office and headed for the gondolas.

XxXxX

He read over the mission one more time before the train pulled into the station. It amazed him. The Noah had actually made a challenge to the exorcists. They said to send one exorcist that would be tested. The stakes being if the exorcist won they would free Allen and let them both leave. If the exorcist failed then the Noahs were allowed to keep them both and do whatever they wished.

Kanda sighed. "I wonder what these fucking tests are going to be." Suddenly the train trudged to a stop. Kanda stood up and got off the train. He checked the address he was supposed to report to to start the tests. Then he looked up and tried to figure out where he was. He spoke no Spanish so unless he could find someone who spoke English he would have to find the place by himself.

A small child walked up to the navy haired teen. She had bobbing brown curls and wore a simple green dress. She smiled up at Kanda and offered him her hand. He glared down at her and told himself to just ignore her. So he decided to walk past.

"You are the exorcist correct?" Kanda whipped his head around to stare at the girl. "Lord Noah told me to wait here and bring back the exorcist. I can feel Innocence from you. Are you the exorcist?"

"I am." The girl stretched her hand a bit closer and lifted her eyes to Kanda's. He scowled down at her. She withdrew her hand and turned her back to him.

"Then follow me please."

Kanda followed what he assumed was an Akuma through the streets of the Spanish town. After what he had to guess was a half hour they came up to a dilapidated building. The bricks it was made out of were stained and had graffiti over most of them. Its only entrance was a dark grey steel door.

"This is your first test, exorcist." That voice, Kanda scowled, he knew it from somewhere. "Touch your innocence to the door, activated please. If it is authentic and you really are an exorcist then the door will open. If not I would like to ask you to leave."

Kanda sighed and thumbed Mugen. He slowly pulled it from his belt and activated it. The Akuma girl stared at his weapon as he handled it. Kanda swung it and gently placed it against the metal of the door.

The steel started to glow an eerie purple. Mugen glowed blue and the two lights fought for dominance for a few moments. But then the purple began to take over. It traveled along Mugen and struck out at Kanda. It forced his grip from his weapon. And Mugen began to slide into the door, not as if it was slicing it. More like it was going through a portal, similar to those found within the ark. Mugen and the glow disappeared at the same time.

A light, horrid laughter emanated. "Good, you truly are an exorcist. So now you may open the door." Kanda walked forward and did as the voice said.

It was dimly lit inside and there was only one thing in there besides Kanda himself. In the middle of the room stood Rhode Camelot, a Noah Kanda had only seen a few times. But he knew that she had an obsession with Allen. So it wouldn't surprise him if she was behind this. That something moved within Kanda once more, again more vocal than before.

"Oh so they did send you, I am so happy." Rhode sent Kanda a creepy Cheshire smile that glowed in the low light.

"Let's just get on with the tests," Kanda growled.

"Haha~ Fine, so impatient. Well you passed the first test and you only have four more to go. I look forward to seeing how you do." She gave a little wave and vanished. In her place was a door. It was pure black and had blood red edging. He walked up to it, opened it, and walked through it.

Kanda walked into a scene straight out of his memory. All around him was the town of Mater. And… there was himself and Allen. They were both gravely injured and facing off against the clown Akuma that had been there enemy in that town.

The fight went on and Kanda saw the amazing destructive power of Allen's Innocence. Then he saw Allen falter and that thing moved _again_. Kanda watched as he himself went over to Allen and convinced him to keep fighting. And then the two of them charged the Akuma and defeated him.

The scene quickly changed. Both Kanda and Allen were racing around each other destroying the Akuma surrounding them. There seemed to be no end to them but the two of them were successfully beating them back.

Another scene change occurred. Now Allen and Kanda were sparring. Kanda could see how they seemed to be dancing. One would strike and the other would gracefully dodge and vice versa. They were perfectly in sync. The thing inside Kanda roared and rushed his brain. He spoke without meaning to.

"The Beansprout and I fight really well together." He was horrified by what he had said but when he did the scene around him dissolved and another door appeared. This one was black as well but the edging was a light yellow.

"Only three more to go~" Rhode's voice floated through the room. Kanda che'd and entered the next door.

This room was similar to the last in that it showed different memories. But these memories were just pieces that seemed to be stuck to the wall. And there were tens of them. Each of them showed a scene of Allen.

Allen fighting, Allen eating, Allen smiling and laughing. Kanda didn't get it, why so many memories of Allen. A voice in his head, he was sure it wasn't Rhode's, spoke. 'Because he easily sticks in your mind.'

"Why?" Kanda asked not even aware he was speaking out loud.

'He is a large part of your life. You've already realized you fight well together. And despite the fact you antagonize each other very well you are able to get along on the battlefield.'

"I get along with the Beansprout because he powerful and a good fighter and it's beneficial to have him on my side. Not because I like him." When he said that the scenes all switched to scenes of Allen in pain. This caused a jolt in Kanda's stomach.

'I never suggested that you did, you came up with that on your own. And what is that feeling in your gut?'

"I did not come up with it!" Kanda was beginning to get angry. "This feeling is nothing."

'It's sadness.'

"Why would I be sad?"

'Because Allen is in pain.'

"That would mean I like him."

'Do you?'

"Maybe I do," Kanda huffed. He had no idea why he was saying this.

'Hmm?' the voice in his head prompted.

"Fine I like the idiot Beansprout!"

"And another test passed! Good job Kanda! Only two more left~" Another door appeared, again it was black. This time the edging was green.

In this room there were scenes of Allen and other people. Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Komui, Miranda, Jerry, everyone except for Kanda. He felt himself getting angry at this. Wasn't this mission about Allen and him? So why wasn't he in any of these scenes? The anger flared and seemed to fill the room with heat.

When the heat reached every corner of the room the scenes changed. They now were of Allen and himself. They weren't pleasant. Not like the ones from before. The anger was still in Kanda but now it had a different feeling.

"Am I jealous?" Kanda blinked. "Of the Beansprout?"

'Of the Beansprout?' the voice repeated.

"No, I am jealous of the relationships others have with him. I'm jealous of how he treats others."

"Oh my Kanda! You are much better at this than I thought you would be." The sound of clapping could be heard. "Now for the final test." And once again a door appeared. This one was black like the rest and its edging was a red. Not a blood red like before but a softer shade. Kanda entered the portal that led to his final challenge.

This room was empty except for Kanda himself. No memories dancing on the walls showing images of Allen. Kanda found himself sad at this. He mentally slapped himself.

"I am not sad because I can't see the Beansprout!"

'I don't know, it seems like that.'

"What do you know?"

'More than you.' The thing moved once more. It had lost its control on Kanda's brain but was determined to get it back. So it surged onto his conscious and screamed. Kanda's hands flew to his head as hundreds of images exploded in it.

But after the initial shock the images calmed him down. The sadness dissipated. Happiness took its place. The images flashing through his head were of Allen and him. They started out simple memories, nothing where they were fighting too badly. Mostly those when they were training together or on missions.

Then images invaded his head that were definitely not memories. The first one was extremely startling. It was an image of Allen and him kissing. And the images became more startling from there. Kanda saw himself doing things to Allen that would cause Komui to kill someone if they were to do them to Lenalee. A blush attempted to creep across his face but Kanda fought it.

With Kanda enchanted by the images, the thing took control of his mouth.

"I love Allen!" Kanda shouted. His eyes widened in surprise. But not just because he hadn't meant to say that. Also because, while he hadn't been in control of his mouth, it was true.

"Lovely Kanda! You passed the final test! Now go claim your prize!" Another door emerged, this one a strange mix of black and white swirls. Kanda went through it a little dazed.

On the other side sat Allen with Mugen in his lap. He looked up as Kanda walked in. A smile was gripping his lips and tears were sliding down his face. The older teen was going to say something but Allen beat him to it.

"I love you too, Kanda." The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Kanda walked forward and picked Allen up. "Kanda…"

And he promptly shut Allen up with a kiss.

A Cheshire grin appeared in the shadows of the room and a small voice said "Just as planned."


	14. Touch

Hello everyone, so today is the last day of this year's Yullen Celebration~ Here is my last entry~ and in the AN at the bottom I'll answer a few important questions.

Theme: Touch

Rating: K+

Warning: none

Summary: Allen and Kanda are together, but not truly so.

Disclaimer: And for the last time in this story- I do not own D. Gray-Man

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen pressed down on the power button on his laptop. He waited while it started up then typed in his password. He felt such impatience as he watched his computer startup. Why did it have to be so slow? Allen lowered his head onto the keyboard, careful to not actually press down on any of them.

After a few minutes Allen peeked up at the screen. It was filled with random programs. He closed out of most of them. Every time he pressed the red x telling himself that he should find out how to prevent them from coming up whenever he started his computer. But he left one program open.

His favourite messenger stared at him, his log in info already set in. Allen moved the cursor and clicked log in. The program whirred and began loading his account. When it was finished Allen took a look at his contacts.

Disappointment immediately filled his heart. He wasn't on. Allen looked at his available contacts: his stalkerish cousin and a friend who wasn't talking to him at the moment. He wasn't sure what to do. He had no homework and he had finished all his long-term projects. Allen bit his lip and stared at the contact.

He clicked on it and looked at his options: send e-mail, view profile, remove from contacts, and send IM. Allen selected the last one. At least he would get it as soon as he logged on. A separate window popped up and Allen went to type a message. Then he saw on the top of the window a link that said: view conversation history.

Allen hadn't even been aware that their conversations were being saved. He clicked on the link and yet another window appeared. It was a in a strange format, different than the actual chat, but Allen could clearly see who had said what.

He read through their past conversations. As he did so a smile crept across his face. How he acted around him, it was completely different from how he normally did. But Allen felt that how he acted online with him was closer to his true self.

A half an hour later found Allen still reading through the history. He glanced at the scroller and noticed that he wasn't even a fourth down the page. A laugh escaped him, how long and how much they talked absolutely amazed him.

Suddenly there was a ding from the computer speakers. And a small pop up window appeared in the corner of the screen. It was an IM from Mugen.

_Mugen: Yo, Beansprout. Sup?_

Allen saw this and the smile on his lips doubled in size. He quickly clicked on the pop-up so he could respond.

_WhiteClown: Don't call me that Kanda! And I'm reading through our convo history~_

_Mugen: Why not Beansprout? Convo history? That exists?_

_WhiteClown: Cause my name is Allen! Yeah, though I didn't know it did until I got home today~_

_Mugen: Che, so did you find anything interesting?_

_WhiteClown: Of course! Our convos are quite interesting you know~_

_Mugen: How so?_

_WhiteClown: Well when we first started talking you were extremely grumpy and swore every other word~_

_Mugen: Thanks Beansprout. *rollseyes* Than what am I like now?_

_WhiteClown: Well you can still be grumpy. But I haven't seen you swear in a long time. It kinda surprises me~_

_Mugen: Do you want me to swear?_

_WhiteClown: NO! And you didn't let me finish typing._

_Mugen: Then get on with it Beansprout._

_WhiteClown: I am! Now you're a whole lot nicer and actually kinda sweet._

_Mugen: Well thanks. *kisses* So how was your day?_

_WhiteClown: *blushes and kisses back* Ehh, not so good._

_Mugen: Hehe~ What happened Sprout?_

_WhiteClown: Remember that friend I was telling you about?_

_Mugen: The one with the crush on your stalker cousin?_

_WhiteClown: Yeah her~_

_Mugen: What about her?_

_WhiteClown: She flipped out on me, telling me she should try and hook her up with my cousin. And that I should stop hogging her attention._

_Mugen: And you feel bad about that don't you?_

_WhiteClown: Well yeah._

_Mugen: That's just stupid, it's not your fault that creepy little girl is into incest._

_WhiteClown: But my friend blames me, and I could stand to do a little more to deter my cousin. _

_Mugen: You've told her about us?_

_WhiteClown: Yes. Why?_

_Mugen: Then she knows you're taken. Not much more to do._

_WhiteClown: I guess, but I still feel guilty._

_Mugen: *hugs* Stop worrying about it Sprout. Your friend will come to her senses soon._

_WhiteClown: *hugs back* Hopefully… You know, I wish I could actually hug you._

_Mugen: Che and you think I don't?_

_WhiteClown: No, it's just that…_

_Mugen: I know, I wish we could really hug each other, among other things._

_WhiteClown: Yeah…_

_Mugen: And some day we will be able to touch. I promise._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

So now to answer a few questions:

Yes I do plan on continuing Silence and am considering doing the same for Shadow.

And that's it~ I would once again like to thank my reviewers, favouriters, and alerters! Merry belated Yullenmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!


End file.
